


Don't Get Bent Out of Shape

by GentlyMorbid



Series: Secrets of the Full Moon [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Gore, It's disgusting and I LOVE IT, Maybe a little if you squint, Not really romance centred, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka awakens to pain. Lots of pain.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Secrets of the Full Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492400
Kudos: 8





	Don't Get Bent Out of Shape

Ahsoka woke with a scream, grabbing her head in pain. Ahsoka’s whole body felt like it was on fire and she screamed as if it were. “JESUS CHRIST!! OH, GOD!!! WHAT?!!!! I’M BURNING UP!!!!” 

Falling off her bed, and blindly scrambling up off the floor, she wrenched her shirt off and made her way to the bathroom. Her instinct was telling her to find cold water, to soothe the burning sensation.

Every movement felt like agony. As she made it to the bathroom, turning on the light, she doubled over, falling to the bathroom floor, screaming in pain. She couldn’t think straight. All she could perceive was confusion, terror and agony. “WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?!!!” 

She pleaded and screamed, to no avail. Suddenly, the sensation of her face being smashed and broken overwhelmed her and she shrieked in agony.

Her limbs felt like they were being bent and then pulled, to their limits and then further. Ahsoka could feel her throat being torn apart, as if her vocal cords were being assaulted by sharp blades and sandpaper all at once. 

She managed to find the energy to hoist herself up by holding onto the bathroom sink, only to stare in horror at the wolf head in place of where her human features should be. 

It snarled at her and suddenly broke through the mirror, jaws gaping, teeth reaching for her throat as- 

She found herself in Barriss’ basement. 

Ahsoka shuddered and let out a shaky sigh. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she gratefully registered the absence of pain in her body and took a minute to compose herself. 

The mystery of how she had ended up going from the bathroom of her home to the basement at Barriss’, she didn’t particularly care to work out, though she chalked it up to being so distressed that she had dissociated. 

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Ahsoka didn’t pay it much more attention than that. She was just very relieved that she didn’t seem to be turning into a monster.

She blinked and, suddenly, Barriss was there in front of her, looking more terrified than Ahsoka had ever seen her.

“What are you doing here, Ahsoka?! You’re not supposed to be here!” Barriss sounded panicked. “You weren’t supposed to find out about me!”

Ahsoka lifted her hands in a defensive gesture. She was about to remind Barriss that it had been two weeks since Ahsoka had stumbled upon Barriss’ secret and, clearly, there was something going on if Barriss had no recollection of it, but before Ahsoka could say anything, Barriss screamed in pain.

As Barriss fell to the ground, she looked up at Ahsoka, pleading. “Please, get out before I—”

Barriss never finished her sentence, as she shrieked in pain. The scream never ceased, even as her mouth opened slowly and kept opening, until Ahsoka thought it would stretch beyond what was humanly possible.

Blood sprayed onto Ahsoka as Barriss’ mouth split wide open, as if her jaws had been forcibly ripped apart. Barriss’ agonised shriek became higher in pitch as wolf’s snout forcefully emerged from her mouth. 

Ahsoka could see Barriss’ eyes bulge, before they fell out of her skull, hitting the floor. The yellow eyes of the wolf glowed in their place.

Bits of flesh and sinew were falling off Barriss’ body, as if her skin was merely a costume that the wolf inside was wearing. As she raised her arms in agony, her hands seemed to melt away as paws pushed their way through. Her chest started stretching and tearing, to reveal black fur underneath that was matted with blood.

As Ahsoka backed away in horror, the remaining flesh disintegrated off the wolf’s body, as it shook itself free of the gore. The pile of flesh on the floor was all that was left of the husk of Barriss Offee. 

The wolf had quite literally broken out of its cage. 

The wolf began advancing on her, snarling. Before Ahsoka managed to get to the basement door, the wolf leapt at her, teeth bared. Ahsoka screamed as she felt sharp teeth tearing her flesh and tried to throw the wolf off, but she felt the fight drain out of her as blood began to flow from the wound in her throat.

Ahsoka fell to the ground, the wolf on top of her ripping into her face. As the pain grew, her vision faded, and she blinked one last time-

To find herself in her bed, soft yellow light emanating from the lamp beside her.

Realising that it must have all just been a particularly gruesome nightmare, Ahsoka began to sob, as tears fell from her eyes. She was safe and unharmed, but the horrific scenes in her nightmare lingered and she doubted that they would be forgotten any time soon.

Ahsoka continued to weep well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic! I've managed to make it super gruesome and it took effort but it's so great! I'm so happy with how it turned out and that it manages to make even MY stomach churn. I kept editing it until I read it through and it made me anxious and nauseous. That's how I knew I did a good job :P


End file.
